Destiny High
by Mikki3000
Summary: Roxas goes to a school called Destiny High. He meets a young girl named Masumi who dated his twin brother, Sora. When they break up Sora's life is a pit of despair, now he has to find out why.
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts.

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

KittyMeowMeow: Hey Roxas were you?

Notemo: Yeah axel went crazy trying to find you

Keyblade: precisely I wanted to get away from him he's crazy.

Inferno: whose crazy

KittyMeowMeow: you axel

Inferno: Hey Roxas what's wrong PMS

Notemo: Leave him alone

Inferno: up yours Zexion

Keyblade: Shut up axel Keyblade has left 

Inferno: great thanks a lot

Notemo: Just doing my job

KittyMeowMeow has left 

_Inferno has left_

_Notemo has left_

The next day at school Roxas avoided Axel as much as he could, until their History class. They had to do a presentation on an important part of history. They were doing the Revolutionary war and Roxas was the American who killed the red coats. He was on a team with Demyx, Zexion, and Axel.

When it was over he ran straight down to the Home Economics room for cooking class.

He sat down at the best oven and Masami one of the cutest girls sat down next to him. Her sister Masumi sat down with her boyfriend riku, as the rest of the class came in.

"Hi you're Roxas right," said Masami

" Yeah um why are you here aren't you going to sit with Sora" said Roxas

"No um we had a fight to day we might break up"

"Better decided soon cause that slut Kairi look's like she's ready to pounce"

"Oh I don't really mind"

"Really why not"

" I like you better that's what we were fighting about"

" Well I guess I'm nicer than Sora"

They continued to talk for the rest of the class. Until they had to make a crème Brule and they had one period to do so. As class ended Roxas walked Masami out.

" Masami bye"

"Bye Roxas" said Masami and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Who does that slut think she is?" said axel that came out of nowhere.

"Well she is nicer then you"

"Roxy wait"

" Don't call me Roxy"

" Roxas" said axel as he watched his former best friend walk away.

Masami was talking to Sora Roxas felt hurt but then she slapped Sora and shouted, "I hate you"

"Fine" shouted Sora

Masami stormed off but saw Roxas right there and then she cried.

"Masami are you okay"

"no do I look okay"

"sorry"

Then all of a sudden she kissed Roxas on the lips, and ran off.

"Masami wait"

That's chapter one please review but I'd like to thank my friend Katina for helping me.

In the next chapter you find out more about Sora and Masami's twin Masumi.

R&R


	2. The break up

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts

Chapter 2: The Break Up 

Roxas ran to catch up with Masami and bumped into Masumi. He mistook her for Masami and said

"Why did you run off like that?"

" What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

" No I don't and have you seen Masami"

"Huh but aren't you Masami"

" No!"

Then Masumi stormed off and Roxas didn't see either of the twins until early the next day. Sora had come in wearing a suit and tie that were a yellow-gold color.

Masumi came up to Sora and said, " You're not going to get my sister back looking like that!"

" I'm not trying to I came here to give a speech because starting today I'm going to a new school, Blake's school for Academically intelligent boys."

They then heard two thuds Riku and Masami dropped every thing they were holding.

"WHAT!!!!!" they said in union.

"Yes I'm leaving after the speech"

At this Riku stood still and Masami ran off. After the speech Sora got into his car and drove off. His school was a boarding school also so he had his luggage. Then when he was gone Roxas walked over to Masumi and asked her to explain every thing. She told him to wait till after school. When their gay bell rang he met her outside.

" Okay Masumi start from the beginning"

" Sit down it's a long story"

Sorry to end it there but I'm busy so I'll update soon. So please review I'll keep on writing for only 5 reviews. Also next chapter you get a full explanation of what is happening in the story.


	3. Explanantion

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts; if I did Kairi would have died in the storm of when her planet was destroyed.

I'm so sorry about not updating, I promise in February I will do better since my exams will be over. Anyway on with the story.

)(&$#! #$&())(&$#! #$&())(&$$&

Roxas P.O.V.

"You see I broke up with Sora." She said. 'That's why he was so sad when he came home the other day.' "I saw him kissing my enemy Kairi while I was teaching a tutoring session. He said he wasn't and he never remembered doing that even when he dated Kairi for a week, I believed him but it happened again, and I couldn't believe him. So the next morning I dumped him while you were talking with Masumi and Riku. He was pale and I asked him if he was okay but he didn't answer. He ran off to class and as soon as he was gone the bell rang so I couldn't chase after him." I got up and stared her straight in the eyes and said in my most serious of voices "Sora, would never, NEVER CHEAT ON SOMEBOBY!" I was about to slap her but I calmed down and told her "Sora would never first of all when our dad was alive he never let our mother hug anyone but our father, and do you think Sora could deal with that pressure, also think why would he cheat on you in plain site would that make sense." She looked hurt but at the moment I don't give a crap. "I'm sure Sora loved you and would never cheat on you, nor anyone else. If you can't see that then this conversation is over!" I shouted. I stormed off leaving Masami to gather her things.

Normal P.O.V.

Later that day he started feeling regret. 'Maybe I was a little sharp, but that's my brother.' While thinking he bumped into a sobbing Masami. " Uh sorry" Masami didn't look up and ran away. 'That answered my question.'

Roxas started to chase her. As he ran rain started falling. "Damn!" he shouted. Masami ran into the green house, while Roxas chased behind her. Both trembling and wet they sat down. " Masami I'm sorry about this I mean I shouldn't of shouted I'm just so stupid." Masami looked up at him and said "It's okay I mean you are right Sora wouldn't have done that." They gazed into each other eyes as they came closer and closer, they were a quarter of an inch away from kissing when.

#&&

Cliffy sorry I had to do it if you comment I will write more!


	4. Busted!

Sorry about not updating, but here it is! Chapter 4 of Destiny high

!#$&())(&$#Q!Q$&

"Roxas, here you ar-" shouted Sora

"Um Sora this not what it looks like"

"oh so you weren't about to kiss the girl you were supposedly getting back for me right."

"Well, you see"

"SO it is true. Now I know I can't trust anyone not even my own brother."

"Sora wait" cried out Masami. "He was trying to get me back for you, I wanted to kiss him, not the other way around."

'Masami as much as would love to believe that crap, I saw Roxas moving into the kiss of his own free will.

"Sora I'm sorry"

" Save your apology for someone who cares!" Sora then slammed the door of the green house shaking some of the plants to the floor.

"Roxas I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault I shouldn't have tempted you"

"Well since Sora is gone could we maybe, practice those motions again."

"What mo- oh" Roxas then kissed Masami for 30 seconds.

"Wow"

"yeah wow"

"Roxas honey"

"yeah "

"you know were missing the last hour of school right"

"oh shit!"

" lets go!"

"Roxas, I'm sorry but you know we can't date right."

"Yeah because you still love Sora with all of your heart."

"Yes maybe one day we'll both be happy with different people but we'll still be friends."

"Yeah now let's go before the teacher shouts at us!"

Roxas and Masami ran to school and just in time squished through the door before the teacher called their names.

"Mas'

"Here"

"Masumi"

"--------"

"Masumi"

"Not here"

"Masami"

"………."

"Masami"

"Here"

"Chenette"

"Here"

"Roxas"

"Here"

And so the teacher continued until well he caught everyone sleeping and Chenette reading a Manga.

"Stupid children"

!#$&()+

Well what do you think, Chinbaldo since I love your stories and you like mine I added you in to the story. Your going to have some parts here and there and then maybe a major part in the story. Such as Roxas' …… I'll keep you posted!


End file.
